Ian's Prinplup
Piplup is a Pokémon owned by Ian. He is the first Pokémon he caught in Sinnoh, and his thirtieth overall. He becomes Ian's fifth Pokémon travel companion. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Piplup, Piplup lived in a river which it claimed as its territory. It kicked out all other Pokémon out of the region, specifically Magikarp. Ian and Crystal are tasked in stopping it for the Magikarp Salesman. Ian lures it out with a Magikarp and then battles it with Cubone. Midway through the battle, Piplup's stomach grumbles, as Ian offers it food. Piplup refuses, when the Magikarp Salesman catches it in a net. He reveals that he wants to sell it, as there were plenty of people in the region willing to pay. Ian frees Piplup from the net, and it accepts Ian's food and the offer to join him. Ian catches it, then lets it back out to continue eating with Cubone. In Vs. Mareep, Piplup comes out of its Pokéball to explore the city. Ian gets it an ice cream, and it bumps into Dawn's Ponyta. Dawn scolds Piplup and Ian, but Ian resists, causing a battle between Piplup and Mareep to occur. The battle is interrupted when Conway's Munchlax gets in the way. Piplup then has to stop Munchlax from eating its food. In Vs. Sneasel, Piplup came out of its Pokéball as Ian was meditating. It joins him in the meditation but ends up falling asleep instead. It later gets in a confrontation with Zoey's Glameow, as a setup to cause a Sneasel to steal Ian's phone. In Vs. Glameow, Piplup comes out of its Pokéball to scowl at Glameow, revealing that it holds a grudge. In Vs. Starly, Piplup is chosen to come out for lunch, and has to defend its food from Munchlax. Conway's Eevee uses Attract on it, revealing Piplup to be Male. This infatuation causes Munchlax to eat his food, causing him to cry in anger. Ian gives him more food, but that is eaten by a flock of Starly. Piplup learns Bide to take their attacks and defend his food, releasing an explosion on the spot to scatter the Starly. Piplup then pursues the Starly into the forest. Piplup finds a lone Starly and battles him. When Ian catches up, he instructs Piplup to victory, allowing Ian to catch Starly. He gives both Pokémon a Sitrus berry to heal. They then encounter Paul, and have a battle with him. Piplup is upset not to battle Chimchar, but battles against Swinub. Swinub is faster and stronger than Piplup, and Piplup using Bide caused a double knockout, ending the battle in a tie. In Vs. Budew, Piplup battles against Nando's Budew. Piplup struggles at first due to the Sunny Day, but he resists Budew's attacks and lands some of his own. Piplup gets more eager as the battle goes on, as the battle forces Budew to evolve into Roselia. Piplup uses his body to block out the sunlight to stop Roselia's Solar Beam, and then defeats him with Peck. After this, Ian makes Piplup his travel companion Pokémon, keeping him outside of his Pokéball. In Vs. Pachirisu, Piplup tried to stop Munchlax from eating his food, but loses when knocked over by Crystal's Pachirisu. Piplup then chases Pachirisu, but to no avail. He gets more food later, which is devoured by Pachirisu. In Vs. Purugly, Piplup spotted a Drifloon in the air, which was carrying a girl named Paige. She tells them about the attack at Valley Windworks. Piplup is one of Ian's main battlers, defeating a Stunky and joining other Pokémon in blasting through the enemy. He teams up with Crystal's Misdreavus and Conway's Slowking to battle Mars' Purugly. Purugly manages to ward them all off, but is blasted back by Piplup's Bide. Team Galactic retreated after that. In Vs. Mothim, Piplup prevents Munchlax from eating its lunch, then eats his own. They are attacked by a Fearow, as Piplup tries to defend his food. Fearow strikes through and is accidentally caught on Fearow's back. Piplup holds on for dear life, when Starly strikes Fearow to knock him off. Conway's Slowking catches him with Confusion. In Vs. Combee, Piplup is chosen to battle a wild Combee. Combee lands some hits early on, but Piplup is able to overpower it with Peck, weakening it enough for Ian to catch her. In Vs. Skuntank, Piplup had a stare down with Officer Jenny's Stunky when she threatened Ian, though Ian returned Piplup to his Pokéball to avoid a skirmish in the museum. Ian chose Piplup later when Team Galactic attacked, having him ward off Jupiter's Skuntank alongside Jenny's Stunky and Dawn's Ponyta. In Vs. Roserade, Piplup was Ian's final choice against Gardenia, battling her Roserade. Piplup has a type disadvantage, taking heavy hits from Grass Knot and Magical Leaf. While he lands some attacks, they don't do as much damage as Roserade's combos. As Roserade goes to finish Piplup off, Piplup learns Whirlpool, which he uses as a shield. He then traps Roserade in Whirlpool, causing additional damage. The two clash with Peck and Magical Leaf, resulting in a double knockout. In Vs. Buizel, Piplup trains with Staravia in order to perfect using Whirlpool as a shield. The training is interrupted when a wild Buizel takes them on after defeating Zoey's Glameow. Piplup battles Buizel next, being overwhelmed by his speed and power. Buizel defeats Piplup with a Sonic Boom. In Vs. Bronzong, Piplup trained against Crystal's Buizel as the two tried to synchronize with each other in battle. Buizel battled Piplup on his own first with Ian commanding Piplup, then Crystal took command of Buizel. After this, Piplup had a much harder time battling, being pinned down easily. Piplup fired a Bide attack, with Buizel managing to break through. The battle is called out afterwards, both Pokémon exhausted. In Collision With the Hero, Piplup battled against Hugh's Trapinch. Despite the type advantage, Piplup was initially losing to Trapinch, being overpowered by its attacks. Piplup trapped Trapinch in Whirlpool, it evolving into Vibrava to escape. Vibrava's power took a dive because of the evolution, and Piplup survived a Rock Slide to win with Bide. Later, Piplup got separated from the group in Wayward Cave, and bred with Rosa's Ditto to produce an egg. In Vs. Rampardos, Piplup is first seen training with Crystal's Buizel. He was later used against Roark's Probopass. Piplup managed to avoid Probopass' attacks and defeat it. He then battled Rampardos, which intimidated him a bit. Rampardos was stronger in speed and strength, blasting through Piplup with ease. Ian and Piplup began to panic, but they did some synchronized breathing exercises and perfected their Whirlpool Speed Shield. They then relaxed and beat Rampardos. In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Piplup trained in the Dream World against hundreds of Dream Bidoof. Kyle and his Pikachu appeared, testing out their new dream powered Z-Moves. Ian has Cubone help defend against Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc, while Piplup blocked Squirtle's Hydro Vortex. Piplup clashed with Squirtle again briefly when Ian went on the offensive. Piplup later teamed up with Pikachu to battle against Will's Xatu. Xatu used Teleport to dodge their attacks, then overwhelmed the two with powerful attacks. Piplup distracted Xatu with Bide as Pikachu struck it with Gigavolt Havoc. The two then used Peck and Electro Ball and defeated Xatu. In Vs. Shieldon,'' ''Piplup is shown to get jealous of Ian's newly hatched Riolu. Piplup helped fend off Pokémon belonging to Hunter J's henchmen, then tried to deflect Hunter J's Salamence along with Gary's Electivire. They are beaten as Hunter J steals Riolu. Piplup becomes greatly distressed at this. On Hunter J's ship, Piplup defeats her Ariados and figures out the key to saving Riolu. In Alien Journey into the Unown, Piplup was first used to battle an "I" Unown. After this, it quickly battled Overflow before Vilgax appeared. Piplup was left behind so he was picked up by Staravia. He and Staravia attacked Vilgax to no avail, then had to serve as bait for Palkia. Piplup was thrown to distract Vilgax, hitting him with Whirlpool. He was almost smushed by Dialga and Palkia, but the Unown deflected them. Personality Piplup is shown to be proud and stubborn, a standard for its species. He refuses to eat food from a trainer unless they have earned their trust. Ian did so by freeing it from a net. He doesn't like it when anyone messes with its food, such as when its ice cream is knocked over or when Munchlax blatantly tries to take it. Piplup cries if its food is taken, and will defend his food even from a large group of Pokémon. Piplup is a very aggressive and vengeful individual, constantly looking for a fight. Piplup gets upset if he isn't chosen for a battle. He picked a fight with Zoey's Glameow to serve as a diversion, but still retained this anger at Glameow the next time they met. He has rivalries with Glameow and Crystal's Buizel. He gets more excited as the battle becomes more difficult, mirroring Ian's attitude towards battle. Piplup is shown to get jealous when Ian gives attention to other Pokémon besides himself. When Riolu hatched, Ian began focusing a bit more on the newly hatched, Piplup becoming jealous of it. However, he is shown to care greatly for the baby Pokémon as well, being deeply distressed when it was kidnapped. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Whirlpool Speed Shield: While holding Whirlpool in front of him as a shield, Piplup swings his body around to move Whirlpool to block attacks coming from other angles. They started working on this in Vs. Buizel, then perfected it in Vs. Rampardos. Trivia * Piplup takes the longest amount of time from being caught to becoming Ian's travel companion Pokémon, with 6 episodes. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon